


【千杏】The Way Home-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Anzu/Morisawa Chiaki





	【千杏】The Way Home-lattice

【千杏】The Way Home-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千杏】The Way Home](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb66ff8)

**千杏，乙女向注意**

成年社会人设定，私设有

是给我自己的生贺之一（。

或许会有时间线等bug

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线--------------------

**The Way Home**

by lattice

夜半时分的面包店对急匆匆赶路的行人总有着别样的魔力。秋冬之际的深夜，寒风与霜露不情愿地给浮于空气中的浓醇香气塑造了形状。从窗口悠然飘出，与心，与胃，都能产生很奇妙的化学反应。小麦香气与糖的甜香搭配奏乐，起到的宣传效果绝佳。目之所及的路人，无不放慢脚步，虽大多数马上又会恢复常态。

23岁的守泽千秋恰好只是路过。途经此处前，他曾四处寻找快餐店。外焦里嫩的炸薯条是他此刻的目标，而这本是每日例行的能量补充。刚出锅时的一声刺响就已足够诱人，搭配上金黄的外表勾人的香气，外酥里嫩的口感总令人欲罢不能。又于秋冬之际慷慨附赠了由口腔顺着食道蔓延到胃部的独到温暖，分量足以扩散至全身。而他此刻正于脑海中排演着这一切。寒风袭来的契机很是巧妙，恰在他垂涎欲滴时悉数灌进衣领，如同刀割，迫使他头脑清醒迎接现实。

而这原本只是一个平凡的周六的夜晚，他忙于排练未吃晚饭。所在之处为某所大都市，虽不算繁华地带，夜半街头仍流光溢彩。人群熙攘欢笑嬉闹，而他空有一身力气，被挤得左摇右晃夹在人群中前行。英雄只是血肉之躯，总会有疲累的时刻。何况是位低血压的英雄，缺乏必要补给，即便意志再为热切也无法向外源源不断散发光芒。英雄即为正义，是照耀万物的太阳。而如今是深夜，太阳暂时退位，英雄总需要休息片刻。

更何况，生活并没给足他充裕的，用来寻找炸薯条，的闲暇时光。

他最终拎了一袋面包，听着身旁人们谈论今晚的烟火大会。声音渐渐杂乱，思绪渐行渐远。 

三个路口，红灯一共九分钟。鸣笛声纷纷宣泄整条街的不耐烦，车辆长龙向前延伸。寒风呼啸擦耳而过，只是十月下旬，张嘴便能呼出白气。今年冬天降临得格外早，杏之前织的围巾是用的时候了。颜色方面的需求由他提出，而杏很不满意成品的效果。

“黑围巾……一定要加上，红色流星图案吗？前辈我觉得这样搭配出的效果可能会不太好……”

千秋偶尔也会撒娇，比如这种时刻。当然不纯粹是字面意义上。杏埋怨着他独有的品味，最终依旧让他得到相当满意的成品。手巧的人，心灵也定是美好而又向善的，用他的惯常来讲即为正义的伙伴。当然千秋事后得知她的手艺师从与他同级的鬼龙，拆开礼物的那刻也只顾得上称赞连连。专属于他的精美艺术品，锦上添花的图案十分合他心意。流星的标志是队徽，不久后其余四人也得到了属于自己的一条。心底稍有的不甘早被欣喜冲淡。假使套用一句世间的俗语，大抵就是：只要出自你手中，无论何种样貌，都是世上最美。

高中生偶像，与全校唯一的制作科学生，相遇相识皆为自然而然。一幕幕细节好比星海中的细碎星屑，时日渐长难免会有遗忘。而似乎早料到了这样的事，点点滴滴早被两人共同记录在笔记本中。泾渭分明的字体，一个呈方块状又大又耿直，她的则工整精巧而又秀丽。见字如若见其人，共同之处是一笔一划认真细致，如篆刻一般。这便是不知从何开始，又不知如何演变为此的交换日记。

“我当时推荐给你假面骑士。你一开始没兴趣，后来不也乖乖看了嘛。”

暖黄色柔光从床头发源，悉数倾洒于两人湿漉漉的发梢。

杏独居的屋子内，坐在一起的两人刚看罢千秋特意带来的DVD。千秋一手拿毛巾擦头一手来回比划，高谈阔论特摄里的英雄，罗列种种气势豪迈尾音上扬。柔和光线所及之处，一切沾染上相同的洗发水清香。

房间不大床铺平整，收拾得整洁利落，肉眼难见尘埃。这是传统意义上爱干净的女孩子的房间。窗台盆栽受到悉心呵护，米黄色碎花壁纸平添暖意。乳白色小台灯亮着，封皮精致的手帐本平放于桌上。他稍微有些好奇内容，被她用纸扇敲头。他笑着讲敲了这么多年，万一敲傻了将来谁挣钱养家。纸扇从高中保存至今，时隔多年扇骨略有发黄。相应的，笔记本的岁月留痕不可避免，而纸面平整崭新依旧。

阿姨家的小白猫又丢了，这次我一个人找了回来。杏，你觉得我是不是很厉害？我可是正义的伙伴，是左邻右舍的英雄！

没有让它逃跑吗？前辈有进步了呢。对了，今天在学校忙到很晚，被濑名前辈送回了家。

是我班上那个濑名吗？那家伙虽然脾气怪怪的，实际上是个好人！明天我要去好好夸奖他！

各种方面的极具纪念意义。诸如此类的点点滴滴，你一言我一语，字字句句详细琐碎，连缀而成大抵是专属二人的，世上最美的诗篇。

至少千秋这样认为。

自诩为浪漫主义诗人的英雄叉腰大笑，杏不置可否。

一篇篇标明日期，每篇间隙的手插画则都是随心而为。千秋从未奢望杏能够对那些超级英雄留下几分印象，为钟爱的人推荐自己钟情的事物，这本身即是幸福的一种。诸如此类只有当事人才能深入体会——绘声绘色又费尽心思描述给他人，都不如一次的亲身体验来得实在。起初二人保持着三天一交换的频率。两个月后的某个夜晚，特摄英雄节目仍在继续。初夏的晚风穿透纱窗悠然来临，翻动纸页，清凉且温柔，吹得他心旌摇曳。心神不宁迎来谢幕，他重新坐回桌前转着笔，对着摊开的本子继续沉思。

其实我感觉，我们很合拍嘛。

与其单打独斗分头作战，不如一起来守护这所学院，不，是乃至整个世界的和平与幸福吧！

杏，你觉得怎么样？

穿插着星型符，以感叹号为结尾，最终形态只是简短几句话。荧幕中媚俗的告白仪式总伴随天花乱坠的感情表露。与之相比，本子的第二十页更像是某种英雄宣言，至少透过字面难以读出丝毫恋爱意味。学生会会长曾对他讲，不要忘记你只是个打着英雄旗号的偶像，仅此而已。而无需他人提醒，千秋本人再明白不过。

怀揣着对世间美好事物的炽热爱恋与追求，为之付诸行动并全身心去守护，这即为正义本身。

英雄可不是无欲无求的冷血存在。

所以，杏啊。说是守护世界。其实啊，就是守护你呢。

毕竟从不久前开始，你就接近于我的整个世界了。

第二日对她当面作了以上的补充说明，如同往日那般气势豪迈，声音洪亮，饱含热情。发表完演讲后不自觉脸红，期待着她的回应时只得对着她笑个不停。

而那大概是他一辈子最为害羞的时分。

第四个红灯尤为漫长。千秋掏出手机滑动解锁，又装回口袋。与杏约好通话，但愿能于十二点前赶回酒店。纷繁车流读得懂人心，此刻正刻意去考验他的意志力。彩灯忽闪颜色繁杂，沿着立交桥一路向上向前延伸。直至最终淡出视野，却又星星点点装饰涂抹夜空。引导人们前行的绚丽色带，最终指向之处是奔忙至此刻的唯一归宿。

是唯一归宿，因为，有人等候在那里。

那一本厚厚的交换日记至今没能写完。

两人相识的那年，守泽千秋十七岁。率领一支偶像战队，怀揣着拯救世界的热切憧憬。一年后南云接任队长一职，他成为专职偶像每日奔忙。再过一年她毕业，选择继续深造。依旧是制作人专业，目前尚处试用阶段。高中时期有过丰富经验，一切看似顺风顺水。而他深知她的努力与不易，一切都烂熟于心。

“其实，杏你完全可以不用这样辛苦。我挣的钱足以养活你，但我一定是首先尊重你的选择。”

两年前某个夜晚，依旧那间屋子。他不容易得了空，从国家的另一端乘了三小时飞机只为见一面。叉着腰笑着喊着，一切都一如既往。杏埋怨着他的大嗓门，却也难掩笑意。

共同绽放而出的笑意，效果便也加了倍。

“不这样说，就不是前辈了啊。”

她一向行事干净利落，话不多但句句在理。性格是天生的倔强而坚韧，又时刻自信洋溢嘴角上扬。而这一切正是千秋所欣赏，喜爱并引以为豪的。

“我说你啊，不用喊我前辈也可以的。”

灯光柔和不刺眼，这本也是僻静的地段。纤长手指敲打键盘，墙上钟表指针一点点挪动。月色倾洒毫不吝啬，为室内的一切增添柔度。晚上九点，世界静谧又安然。

这是难得的，一年只有三次的，珍贵的会面。

长久以来心心念念的人，不高但又绝对不矮。身体曲线很棒，一切都恰到好处。长期的制作人工作赋予她独到的穿衣品味。所有的闪光点按一定配比，最终造就的效果绝佳。身高差也是刚好，完全可以轻松揽入怀中。骨架不大线条柔和，从背后环抱相当舒服。

“胳膊怎么瘦成这样，不好好吃饭可不行。”

不由得抱得更紧。

“还有，真的不必再叫我前辈了。因为我早就不是你前辈了！哈哈哈哈——”

被猛踹一脚。千秋意识到说错了话，气氛已骤降。

称呼的话，“千秋”，就好。

红灯标识格外显眼。而设备老旧，标识在黑夜中一颤一颤，晃得头晕。向后转头对上大片人群，而他独自位于队伍的最前端。寒风肆虐卷起落叶，突如其来的错觉令他误以为自己正率领千军万马奔赴沙场。此情此景无数次出现于梦中：她被黑恶势力挟持，身处正义一方的他率领众人浴血奋战。厮杀后只剩独自一人。

漫天尘土飞扬，他与她只能留一条生路。

汗水顺着脸颊滑落打湿发梢。每每于此时醒来，他烦躁地甩甩头发。这只是梦境，不知应为此感到庆幸，亦或怀揣沉重复杂的心境。

即便答案已相当明了。

谈笑声甚欢，霓虹灯耀眼。人们赶着过马路，无人因他的停滞受到影响。商业街情侣成双成对，灯顶彩饰繁多宛若繁星。人们说笑玩闹，气氛热烈无惧暗夜。

“成为前辈的专属制作人，这是我一直以来的目标。努力使自己变得更为优秀，成为他的臂膀。希望永远看着他在舞台上闪耀发光的自信模样。”

手帐内偶然瞟到的一页确是这样写的，千秋从不怀疑自己的视力。

他咬住嘴唇。

她说过的话语便不会再重复第二遍，比如以上便不会留给他看见的机会。而日记本正保存在她那里，已很久不曾见到。

距离上次相见，已过去四个月。

“事务所的安排还算宽裕。明天午后出发，买好了新干线的票。换乘几次，大概晚上八点到你那里。”

千秋把玩着新制作的手办模型。行李早于下午打包好，只是个不大的拉杆箱。

“什么时候回去？”

嗓音略显沙哑，引得他眉头微皱。秋冬之际天气干燥人易上火，他总劝她多喝水。

“后天晚上。”

“……”

“杏！笑起来，不用失落！我可是，强大，可靠又威风凛凛的——前，守泽千秋！一定要抱有期待哦！一定会让杏特别特别开心的！哈哈哈哈——”

“变态。”

“我可不是变态哦？那现在揭晓答案好了！一个多月加班加点赶出来的特摄英雄手办，关节可以活动，特别厉害！这次专门带去送给杏的——”

电话那头轻笑出声。

“我很喜欢你笑的样子，所以啊，多笑笑吧。明明这么可爱，不笑多可惜啊。”

眉眼弯弯的模样，如同微风吹拂心房。每一帧都是决意要永久珍存的宝物。而事实是，这样的珍宝千秋已不常能领略到。

只是缺少这样的机会。

一年见面三次，五年总共十五次。有时杏来找他，有时则是他去见杏。屈指可数的每次会面，每次持续不超过三天，而这其间的一切，皆为庸碌生活中为数不多的惊喜。换了新的发型，又或者打扮成了新的模样。有时千秋第二天赶通告，一张镜子前共同化妆动作匆忙。

远距离恋爱谈何容易。前路布满荆棘，未知之境又永是险恶。如同巧妙复杂的棋局，每步都需万分谨慎，而这便是真正意义上的人生。过家家般的校园恋情美好也又单纯，却只是建立在特定环境中投射至眼前的虚假镜像。独立生活的劳累艰辛，原本纯真的恋情终会成为承载四方压力的集合体。

自始至终一团和气的甜腻恋爱只依存于充斥粉红气泡的文艺作品中，不如说那根本经不起推敲，而是早已互相毫无感觉的二人苦苦死撑伪装而出的和平假象。最终迫使一切褪去伪装的外衣，且为一戳即破。只需一个契机，长久以来的一切维系便可分崩离析。时间与空间在此时即是万事万物的掌控者。如若能够摆脱其掌控，一切便可回复到记忆中最初的模样。

即便是好脾气的英雄，也难以逃脱此定律。

刚交往的一年，争吵在所难免，多数情况以两人同时笑场告终。于频繁争吵中度过交往的第二年，分居两地的头一年，隔着电话线，对方的表情难以去揣测，而这正方便了情绪的排泄。小心翼翼生怕伤着对方，却在受到刺激时悉数倾泻，无论究竟是谁的错。愤怒不满日渐累积，唇枪舌剑添油加醋，本就长于言辞的二人均成为辩论好手。直到她先败下阵来，在电话线的那头捂着嘴哭泣。

想揽她入怀，立刻，现在。这分明是他最擅长不过的事。

明明仰望着同一轮明月，时空却广袤而又无垠。终日梦想着跨越时空惩恶扬善的英雄，此刻再也无能为力。

两年来，英雄头一回落泪。

无法相伴在侧，监督她早睡，好好吃饭，多喝水，又或是怎样。无法第一时间获知她的任何情况，甚至羡慕起她的每一位同学，以至于身边的每一个人，能够见到立体的，动态的她。

“我……真是个没用的英雄。”

疾驶的列车偶有颠簸。窗外景致急速后退。树木泛着深红，低矮房檐铺满叶片，以及包容着云朵的处处天空。大抵相似的景色，却总会有着微妙的差别。手机屏保是二人的合影，背景是诸多手办，皆是珍藏多年的珍宝。这时常被如今在同一事务所的濑名嘲笑。而濑名本人的屏保是雷打不动的哪位，是业界普遍心知肚明的事。

“昨晚路上有在放烟花。如果你当时也在，我们可以一起看。”

一个颠簸，没编辑完的内容即刻发了出去。

“还记得那场烟火大会吗？”

杏20岁的生日，恰逢盛夏的中间。沾染桔梗花香气的微风拂面而来，清脆的风铃声响将燥热冲淡，夏夜蝉鸣旋律独特自成一调。身着浴衣踩着木屐，他坐在院子里等她梳洗。月影摇曳晚风阵阵，萤火点点宛若星辰。前几日的雨水将天幕洗刷得明净透彻，而今日的放晴为烟火做好全足的准备。只偶有星屑点缀其间，恰到好处，并不过于拥挤。这是毫不起眼却又干净素雅的舞台装饰，装扮着即将承载盛景绽放的舞台。再绚烂耀眼也会有落幕的那刻，但那几颗却永存于此处。无关世事变迁斗转星移，只微微亮着不起眼的光芒。

他手持奥特曼面具，抬起头仔细端详着其中一颗。光芒微颤极不稳定，而正在此时她走到身旁。为了庆贺成年，她将头发稍稍烫了些卷，挽起的发髻又平添几分俏皮的意味。浴衣也恰是他中意的样式，素雅洁净又不流于平庸。脚步轻缓如同踩在云端，而他明白她是怕吵到他赏景的心情。

自如牵起的手，肩并肩慢慢前行。热闹又不至于拥挤，正是期待中的绝好氛围。他拍着胸脯说想吃什么我请客，被她掐脸说嗓门好大。去安抚因钓不上气球而哭泣的小孩子，丝毫不用担心她会感到受冷落，因为她也定不会坐视不理。由外表到内心的美好的一切，这正是他所深爱着的人。原本就合拍的二人，互相倾慕而造就的舒适感，彼此都了然于心。

而她所不知道的是，大约在她出现的一瞬间，微光萤火以至于星辰点点，世上的一切都黯然失色。即便这是多么俗套的一句话。

“我说啊，杏。”

距离烟火开始还有两分钟，杏低垂下眼眸专心啃着苹果糖。千秋把面具移开。他的那份早已吃完，此刻正提着一袋在庙会买到的小玩意。

“我们真的很般配呢。虽然这话由我自己来讲挺奇怪的。”

长睫毛微微颤，她并没发表评论。孔明灯上升的速度有些缓慢，一盏一盏顺着风的方向而行。盛大而又梦幻瑰丽的演出似乎已开始暖场，两人的距离不由得更近了些。

那一年守泽千秋21岁，事业已有起色。世上无人不醉心于永恒。如果绚烂到极致的花火便是人生最闪耀的瞬间，谁不希望能更长久。只是，此刻人群拥挤吵闹推嚷，夜空于突然间被点亮。抑或是终归于平静的深蓝天幕，与大海模糊相连成一片时，人们兴味已尽纷纷离去，明月星稀只剩几人守护于此。以上种种，无论氛围是何样，纷繁世事中唯独两人所共处的空间，会是永远的宁静而又美好。一朵朵绽放出各样形态，在最终黯然湮灭前，尽力将天幕装点涂抹得瑰丽异常。她微张着嘴惊叹着，眼中映出各色宝石，他看得有些痴迷。她咬去最后一口苹果糖的那个瞬间，他终于低下头第一次吻上她的脸颊。行动先于意识，多年未曾变过。他正组织语言为方才的鲁莽行动而脸红道歉，她扬起脸附上他的唇。映射的光辉将两人照亮，彼此的脸庞渐为清晰。微颤的睫毛，紊乱的呼吸，踮起的脚尖，以及过于紧密的，真真切切消融一切冰雪的怀抱。残留着苹果糖的丝滑与甜腻，这便是两人共同的初吻。以至于终于共享所有第一次的那个夏夜，一切皆为庄重而又严肃的仪式。

这也确是真正意义上的成人礼。

“前辈再早些出手，我也不会有意见。”

一个吻足以成为一切的导火索。讲出这样意味深长的话，她目光稍有闪躲，却又在他未曾注意的时分在他脸庞上婉转而深切地停留。

“我一向为我强大的控制力引以为豪。我是杏的前辈啊，当然要对杏的身体负责。这种事必须等到杏完全成年……”

过于激烈的身体活动导致的泪水依存于眼角，脸颊依旧微泛潮红。发型早因缠绵而凌乱，组合而成了楚楚可怜的模样。未经雕琢的纯粹之美头一回在他面前展露无遗，而他不由自主抱她更紧了些。

“你自己说过，明明早不是我前辈了……”

此刻昏昏欲睡的神情，又像极了小白猫窝在怀中呢喃时的慵懒模样。

“所以呢，要称呼我为，千秋。要乖乖地这样喊我，好不好？杏是乖孩子呢，一定会记得的。”

“……”

怀中的人已不知不觉入梦，纤长手指轻扯着被角。

英雄的存在价值究竟为何？被依靠，被需要，存在的意义会增添实感。而她骨子里的独立与坚强，或许早已使她成为他的同路人。

“不愧是我的粉色战士！”

不如说，两人在某方面原本就是相似的存在。

“只是，多依靠我一些也可以的啊……”

他醒来时是晚上七点半。乘务员走动不止，小推车轱辘响个不停。列车飞驰过隧道，窗外全然黑漆漆一片。睡得不甚踏实，脖子酸痛，空腹的胃也不太舒服。庆幸的是没过多久旅途便将宣告结束，一切都只是美好会面的前奏。

即便再过一天便要原路返回。

应该安排些什么？遵循小别胜新婚的常理？可如今只愿好好说一说话。不需做什么特别的事，只静静坐在一起，互相讲一讲这些天的经历。

“其实，只要亲眼见你一面，这便足够了。”

可以通话，可以短信，当然也能够视频。早不是车马传信的时代，却终究无法替代相见的实感。日夜思念的人真切存在于身旁的空间中，声音与气息，一颦一笑，深切感知着“在身边”。浮躁世间总存在有真挚又永恒的情感，即便如今通讯发达，仍有一些事需要亲力亲为，他是这样确信的。

“快到了吗？”

手机屏亮起，笑容灿烂耀眼，是他最爱的模样。

“杏啊。”

“明年我们结婚。好不好？”

“你看，你的工作明年可以稳定下来。当然我工作地点一直会有变动，所以一定是要先考虑你的情况，尊重你的意愿。”

深思熟虑周全考虑后的决定。为何偏偏于这个契机提出，千秋至今不很清楚。

还未到城区，窗外仍是不见光明，唯有细看才能察觉有点点灯火袅袅炊烟。空调出了问题，披上风衣依旧难抵凉意。光明与温暖是人类千百万年间热切渴求之物，英雄自然不例外。

“想与你一同历经的整个人生，充盈着光热与暖意。而这令我欲罢不能。一切的缘由，无非是有你在身边。”

那边不再有回复。千秋知道她只是赶去站台无暇看手机。

“愿意吗？”

报站声响起，列车缓缓停下。他把手机装回口袋，起身拎行李。

毫无感情的电子报站声回荡着。人们带着行李拥挤着出站。他盯着LED屏，等待着跃动的彩色数字终于变化。打开包将手办握在手中，又四处寻找她的身影。晚风凛冽脸颊生疼，整个车站结上一层霜。即便是一眼看去便知价格不菲的先进豪华的各项设施，也无非皆为冰冷的金属色调。

下班列车即将进站，汽笛声由远及近。而当他顺着风的来向终于抬起头时，风终于变得柔和。

早春时节校园门口，十七岁的守泽千秋抬起头。她独自一人站在树下，不知在思考些什么。亚麻色长发随风飘逸，发丝缕缕抚过心尖。回过头，分明是没有太多表情的一张脸。恰于此时，不大不小的风吹拂而过，霎时带起了漫天樱瓣。或许是花瓣过于密集，长于言辞的他有一瞬间的失语。

那时的他不明白爱情为何物。遑论特摄片中的英雄总需要一个背后的支撑，抑或寻求一位并肩作战的粉色战士。抛开这所有的一切。

他只是突然很想抱抱她。

一同工作的时光总是充实而又飞快。共同指导队员时，她永远是虚心求教的认真模样。作为后辈，即便观点相左发生争论，话语也是毕恭毕敬的。骨子里的聪慧劲，有着极为出色的天分。又勤奋肯学，学什么都又快又好。他那时并不很了解她的过去，但能觉察到必定布满碎石与荆棘。明明外表令人保护欲倍增，却以瘦小的身躯扛起重任，咬紧牙关步步前行。与外表截然相反的坚韧模样，令人钦佩也又心疼。

迷蒙着醒来时对上她责怪的眼神，黑眼圈犹存。答应她要好好照顾身体，却为队里的工作不得不食言。梅雨季的高烧已消退了些，她帮他换额头的湿毛巾。因疲累倒下的英雄，偶尔倚靠一下他人的臂膀，这是全新而又久违的体验。英雄是血肉之躯，依旧需要光热与温暖，无论年幼无依或是已足够强大。轻声埋怨的话语，有一句没一句的闲聊，她又羞又气的模样。保健室大灯开着，地板与墙四面白茫茫，窗帘紧闭雨声依旧。身强体健的英雄才能继续战斗，而那时他却希望时间永久停留。矛盾却又坦然。

只有两人在的体育馆，专供她一人观看的练习。她抱膝坐在一旁，歪着头对他喊着加油。秀发披散着入梦了，呼吸声均匀却也轻微。蹲下为她披上他的外套，不料动作过大吵醒梦中人。四目相对一时语塞，早已记不清是谁先别开视线。下午两点的初夏时分，阳光透过高窗洒下一片金黄。

何止拥抱，第一次终于在校园内十指相扣，任凭周遭眼神如千刀万剐。像全天下所有普通的年轻情侣那般逛街压马路，他心甘情愿拎着包。毕业时刻的含泪微笑，看似无心的承诺却坚守至今。五年来做尽了世间情侣所能做到的一切事情。而此刻正迎着风的来向，她长发飘飘衣衫单薄。

四个月未见似乎又瘦了一些，他希望那是错觉。

步伐轻快，她的微笑愈加灿烂。站台微弱灯光下，眼眶中有什么在闪烁。

他认为自己笑得很好看。

“我终于回来了，而幸好一切仍是最初的模样。”

世上最幸福的事莫过于此。

列车进站，说出口的话语被风捎走。而他凭口型认出那是“愿意”。

含泪的微笑即为最美。

他张开双臂。

Fin.

[#千杏](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E6%9D%8F)

[#守泽千秋](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%88%E6%B3%BD%E5%8D%83%E7%A7%8B)

[#守沢千秋](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%88%E6%B2%A2%E5%8D%83%E7%A7%8B)

[#乙女向](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

[#偶像梦幻祭乙女向](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

  
2016-10-24  
评论：8  
热度：97

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb6701b)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c8a12e8)  


评论(8)

热度(97)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yuyan577.lofter.com/) [语嫣°](https://yuyan577.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://loikz.lofter.com/) [Sonder](https://loikz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://liangfengluge.lofter.com/) [凉风鹿歌](https://liangfengluge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://08181030.lofter.com/) [Lemon Juice](https://08181030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://zuoma196.lofter.com/) [左马](https://zuoma196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://frostyiridescent.lofter.com/) [Frosty0913](https://frostyiridescent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://jintianyeshimeihaodeyitian937.lofter.com/) [Saori](https://jintianyeshimeihaodeyitian937.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://eyuhouse.lofter.com/) [阿晴HOUSE](https://eyuhouse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://cunyu716.lofter.com/) [あんず](https://cunyu716.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zhangyushawanzi.lofter.com/) [章鱼傻丸子](https://zhangyushawanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://duozhilian.lofter.com/) [多汁臉](https://duozhilian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://linghexi254.lofter.com/) [凌何夕](https://linghexi254.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://socialpath.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵？？……？](https://socialpath.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://1608295405.lofter.com/) [冬瓜牛奶小帆船_](https://1608295405.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xizhongren595.lofter.com/) [사랑](https://xizhongren595.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://1429220690.lofter.com/) [michigan](https://1429220690.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://tachibanakura.lofter.com/) [橘](https://tachibanakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mxiaojia9.lofter.com/) [今天吃什么好](https://mxiaojia9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://redxblack.lofter.com/) [血墨言](https://redxblack.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://huye3.lofter.com/) [狐鵺](https://huye3.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://huye3.lofter.com/) [狐鵺](https://huye3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://jaerriso.lofter.com/) [众人皆醉我独醒不过来](https://jaerriso.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://badtear.lofter.com/) [李晓](https://badtear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://monstertianqi.lofter.com/) [天启启启](https://monstertianqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://1359524644.lofter.com/) [磷酸天妇罗罗罗](https://1359524644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://amber013.lofter.com/) [Amber](https://amber013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://jushenghuainan047.lofter.com/) [橘生淮南](https://jushenghuainan047.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://izumioni.lofter.com/) [瀬名 鬼](https://izumioni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sora995923486.lofter.com/) [我啊](https://sora995923486.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://solitude-x.lofter.com/) [柢年](https://solitude-x.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://maxwunan.lofter.com/) [丘忌芊](https://maxwunan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yuyao0617.lofter.com/) [歪斜扭曲状企鹅](https://yuyao0617.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://interviewer.lofter.com/) [Interviewer](https://interviewer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://mukukumo.lofter.com/) [洛月風](https://mukukumo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://angelcome.lofter.com/) [等灯等灯的小等](https://angelcome.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://alisa-20001101.lofter.com/) [墨冰涵](https://alisa-20001101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://penguinsf.lofter.com/) [向日企鵝](https://penguinsf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://miyoshi0929.lofter.com/) [NEO](https://miyoshi0929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://miyoshi0929.lofter.com/) [NEO](https://miyoshi0929.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://ranque.lofter.com/) [染雀](https://ranque.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://1715050.lofter.com/) [是二声的鸰](https://1715050.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://crackyiee.lofter.com/) [Cracky](https://crackyiee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
